


When things get too bloody hot (And Chris gets way to into character)

by MarbleAide



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing, character roleplying, incest sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't stand the heat, Chris doesn't help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When things get too bloody hot (And Chris gets way to into character)

**Author's Note:**

> First ever RPS story I wrote. Just moving it over here now... nothing else, really.

Tom wasn’t a complainer. In no way was he going to be the first one to point out someone’s wrong, unless he was totally drunk, and there was no way, under any circumstances, would he be the one to complain about the weather. Especially about the weather. Besides, it wasn’t like it was hot. Really, it would have been nice. Mid seventies and skies were clear, perfect for walks in the park or eating on the patio, but even with such nice weather, Tom couldn’t help but cringe. Because the thing about wearing leather—heavy, hot, thick leather—for the better part of a day was, well, exactly that. It was leather. And Tom was _dying_.  
  
Not that he was complaining at all—defiantly not—but… He simply hated to look around at the rest of the cast, chatting and talking and getting in take after take, and they looked—looked so much more comfortable than him. Robert was wearing a suit, and yes it was a suit, but it was a light suit and he was in _sneakers_. Jeremy’s outfit, though also made mostly out of leather, still allowed the entirety of his arms to breathe. The lucky bastard. Scarlett and Mark were in casual, though Tom did feel bad for Scarlett, always having to wear those damned heels and Chris—Evans Chris, not Chris-Chris (well, that wasn’t fair, really, but Tom had met Hemsworth first and yes, he was a terrible person) was looking rather comfortable whenever he didn’t have that brown leather jacket on. Chris-Chris (Tom refused to ever call him ‘his Chris’, which he always had to catch himself almost doing from time to time, and yes, that was also very inappropriate, thank you) was in the same boat as himself. Dressed head to two in too many layers of leather with sweat pouring everywhere. And it was too goddamned hot to do anything about it. Well, at least he didn’t have to wear his helmet today…  
  
“Fuck,” And that was Chris-Chris—well, Thor. That’s normally how everyone determined who was who. Evans was Cap’ and Hemsworth was Thor. The names rubbed off too easily after shooting was done for the day. Sometimes it made Tom worry, but sometimes he was simply too amused by the whole thing to care. “It is way too hot out to be wearing all this shit.”   
  
Tom cracked a smile at that, even if that action alone was way too much effort when he was feeling this freaking hot and there was just so much sweat in so many places—  
  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”   
  
They were sitting on the side lines at the moment, watching as Jeremy and Scarlett and Cap’ filmed with Robert and Mark close behind, all of which being instructed to do this and that, say those lines and just—(no Scarlett, tilt your head the _other_ way and—Robert, _please_ , what have I said about brushing your hand through your hair? It was perfect before!)— with Tom and Chris-Chris, thankfully enough, earning a few moments break from having to be ordered around and move in all their heavy attire. Just a few moments. And really, Tom was so tempted to go and hide in his trailer for those few moments, because his trailer meant air conditioning and a bed and—  
  
“Thor, darling,” Tom turned towards Chris, who had paused in his heat-exhausted ramblings enough to pay attention, because Tom—Tom had just used the words ‘Thor’ and ‘Darling’ while talking to him and—  
  
Tom smiled. He smiled in that way he had been for the past few weeks—all tight lips and sneaky undertones. It was a Loki smile, which meant Chris had to pay that much more attention when—  
  
And, really, Tom was in no way a complainer, but, “As much as I love listening to you continue to talk about how hot it is outside and in our current attire, I—“ Seriously, no complaining at all from his end. “—I think I’m going to get a drink.”   
  
And so, Tom did just that. He got up from the chair he had been sitting on, ignoring the way his leather pants clung to all the wrong parts of his body, and left to go get a bottle of water. That bottle of water he also decided had to be from his trailer, because he knew it would be extra cold from inside his mini fridge. And it would be extra cold inside his trailer. Truly, it sounded like a wonderful plan.   
  
Except, of course, it did not turn out that way. Nothing could ever be that easy. Not while he was wearing nothing but black leather and it was defiantly clinging—so much so he could feel Chris staring at him as he walked away. The blond’s eyes were, almost literally, burning holes into the back of his head—or rather his _ass_. And yes, as soon as Tom heard the flutter of a cape behind him he realized quite suddenly that there was no way he would be getting to his trailer anytime soon.   
  
He veered off around a corner, out of the sight of any of the other cast or crew members or—and this one was the most important of all—out of sight from the fans. It wasn’t as if Tom was meaning to take the long way around to his trailer, weaving in and out of the mess of equipment trucks, his feet simply took him that way. Or rather, that is what he would be saying in the future.   
  
Just a few feet past when Tom knew they were out of total line of vision, he felt a hand clutch at his shoulder, then his world was spinning, and just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He was staring right up into Chris’s face, who currently had _that look_ on said face. Tom would have been smiling if it hadn’t been for him currently being stuck between a very solid metal truck and an also very solid man. He still hated the fact that, even in these boots, he had to look up to stare into Chris’s eyes. Really. And everyone said he was tall!  
  
“Chris—“  
  
The sentence on his lips was very much stolen from him then as Chris pressed forward to crash their lips together in a smothering kiss that held more teeth than lips. Tom in no way pushed him away, because he had dealt with this kind of Chris before. This kind of Chris simply needed a verbal reminder of where exactly they were and how it was still too bloody hot to be doing anything like this out in the sun.  
  
“Seriously, Chris it is way too hot for—“  
  
This time Tom had to cut himself off. Because—because he never saw Chris look at him like that before. Well, not exactly. Normally they had a camera on them and both of them had to act rather pissed off at each other and that look was not a Chris-Chris look. Not _his_ Chris.  
  
“…Chris?”  
  
A smile broke out over the younger male’s face. A broad smile that beamed and made his eyes wrinkle at the edges.  
  
“Brother, why is it you keep calling me such a ridiculous name?”   
  
Oh. _Oh_. That was a little different.  
  
Tom couldn’t help but smile back. Smile in the way that he knew was defiantly a Loki smile. His shoulders relaxed a little more, fingers coming up to curl in Chris’s—Thor’s—hair.   
  
“Terribly sorry, dear brother, my mind must have slipped. Focusing on…someone else.” His sly smile grew, knowing that this would catch attention.  
  
‘Thor’ cocked an eyebrow up, his smile faltering ever so slightly at the corners. “Oh? And who might this ‘someone else’ be?”  
  
‘Loki’ let out a light bit of laughter. “Oh, well, there is this darling chap—Chris—“ And for a second that smiled returned. “—Chris Evans.” Before falling rather quickly. Bingo. “You don’t know him? Really? He’s simply delightful! Nice blond hair, big arms, and there’s this thing he does with his tongue—“  
  
There was still a smile on his lips as ‘Thor’ plunged down for another kiss, biting down hard on his lower lip to stiffen the laughter he could hear escaping ‘Loki’s’ throat. Tom gasped, not expecting such rough treatment. He could feel his lip already growing far too red and felt too thick. How was he supposed to explain his mouth obviously looking a bit bruised and worse wore wear when they had to go back on set?  
  
“Chris, please, I— _ah_!” He gasped again, throwing his head back to hit against the truck to his back, holding back the faintest of groans while Chris decided to grind his knee right up between his thighs. Holy shit, it really was too hot to be doing stuff like this out here.  
  
“Loki.” Chris growled out, dark and menacing as he stayed in character. “I do not wish to hear that man’s name on your tongue any longer, do you understand?”  
  
“Oh, please, you know I—“  
  
“ _Do you understand me?_ ”  
  
This time Tom did groan as that leg pressed harder, right up again his growing erection. And how in god’s name could he even feel that through all this leather? Feeling all to defeated, he looked up to find Thor still staring down at him with piercing blue eyes. Again, he groaned, closing his eyes, because two could play at this game.   
  
It only took him a second to get back into the persona of Loki. It had become second nature over these past months, and he should have been fairly scared of the mental damage of getting this far into a character, but right now he couldn’t think that far. Instead, when he opened his eyes, they should have been green.  
  
“Oh?” He purred out, hands returning to ‘Thor’s’ hair, nimble fingers slowly running down broad shoulders. “And what are you going to do to make me forget his name, hm?”  
  
If Tom was being Tom, he would have known this was a bad idea. They would probably both end up with heat stroke afterwards. Even worse, someone was bound to find them. But, right now, Tom was not Tom. And Loki didn’t give a damn about consequences.   
  
Another kiss, this one much more intense than the last as Tom played along, kissing just as hungrily back. His arms quickly wrapped around Thor’s neck, supporting himself as the other male slammed into him, pressing him further into the side of the truck. He felt hands running up along his body, though they still felt too far away from his skin with how much clothing was still in the way. Fingers pressed circles into his thighs and teeth and tongue met between them, pushing and challenging for dominance. This was something Loki was all too happy to give as those fingers became too much and the pressure from all this clothing would soon drive him insane.   
  
He pulled away, panting for breathe as Thor dove for his exposed neck, biting and sucking at all the pale skin he could find, licking his way down his pulse point. Loki groaned.   
  
“If one of us is not wearing less clothing in about five seconds, I am going to start getting fairly annoyed.” He moaned out as best he could, biting down hard on his bottom lip when he felt Thor grab at his dick, still fully covered.  
  
“Well than,” Thor smiled against his neck, making him feel the press of teeth into skin, “We’ll just have to change that, now won’t we?”  
  
There was something about how dangerous that reply sounded in Loki’s ears that made his lust covered mind snap back into place for a second. His eyes went wide as he felt Thor’s hands leave him and watched as the man dropped to his knees. When exactly was it that Thor became the wicked brother?  
  
“Thor— _Thor_! Oh, gods—nh!”  
  
It only took a minute of fumbling for Thor to move enough of the heavy leather out of the way for his fingers to slip under the waist band of Loki’s pants and pull down everything that separated him from Loki’s weeping cock. Truly, it should have concerned him how easily it took for Thor to disassemble his outfit when it took him (and about three assistance) an hour to get him into it. Yet, right now he could barely bring himself to be concerned as thick fingers wrapped around him and pumped. The feeling of cool air now ghosting over too hot, sweat covered skin made his entire body shiver in a mix of relief and pleasure as goosebumps rose up across his hips.   
  
“Oh, Brother, please, don’t—d-don’t stop!” He panted out, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back against his shoulder, which made him miss that evil glint in Thor’s eyes and his movement that followed.  
  
“Oh…hn…y-yesssSSSS! AH! Oh GODS!” Loki cried out as Thor swallowed him—swallowed him _fucking whole_. His eyes flew opened instantly, looking down through disheveled dark locks at his brother, lips wrapped around his cock, already red and shining with a mix of spit and pre-come. Loki was trembling with the want of thrusting his hips forward, down further into that beautiful mouth, but found his movement restricted by Thor’s large hands, pressing deeply into his hips, keeping him still.  
  
He wanted to say something, tell his brother about how this wasn’t fair. How he wanted terribly to lift his hips and watch Thor’s throat convulse all around his length and gag, but the only things that came out of his mouth where needy pants and wanton little syllables that were anything but the words he desperately wanted to say. He could only bite his lip and move his hands through Thor’s hair, moving the long blond strands out of his face so he could clearly see the man sucking him off; feeling it fully as he hollowed out his cheeks and attempted to suck the very life out of Loki’s cock.  
  
“F-fuck!” He hissed, feeling his climax coming like a crashing wave down on him. “T-Thor!” He tried to say something more in warning, but could only manage a name as—“SHIT!”   
  
Now that. That wasn’t fair in the least!  
  
He looked down at Thor’s smiling face, though it looked quite ridiculous with Loki’s dick pressed and smearing across his cheek. The God of Mischief let out a very loud, audible groan of pain, feeling Thor’s fingers tighten around the base of his cock, not letting his release reach him.  
  
“T-this…this is just—c-cruel, Brother.” He panted out in frustration, chest heaving heavily and feeling all the more heavy with the combination of the heat outside and his body’s own growing temperature.   
  
Thor only smiled and let out a short bark of laughter. “Let it be known that having someone suck the God of Lies off leaves his silver tongue twisted.”  
  
Loki sneered. “And let it be known that the Mighty Thor likes the taste of cock far too much!”  
  
Even with his snarky remark, he saw no change in demeanor on Thor’s face. His eyes still held that glint of evil and his mouth still spread far too wide for Loki’s liking. He watched as his brother licked his lips, rising to his feet.  
  
“Now, don’t be so cruel, little brother.” He said, getting closer to Loki, leaning down enough so that they stared each other in the eyes. Loki now could not breathe without stealing Thor’s own breath. He stayed silent as a quick kiss was pressed to his lips, letting him just barely taste himself before pulling away. Thor stilled stared as he whispered, “I just wanted to watch you to come as I did the same inside you.”  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tom knew that was a bad idea. He knew there was no time for him to shower, or even clean up properly, as they still needed to film scenes today. And that would mean having to walk around not only sweaty and hot from leather and heat, but also very uncomfortable at the feeling of Chris’s come spilling from his ass. He should care, really, but right now he could not bring himself to do so in the least.   
  
“Now, Brother, turn around for me.”  
  
And Loki did.  
  
His arms pressed against the truck as he supported himself, spreading his legs wide for Thor to work with. Even so, he felt hands grab at his legs and pull them further apart, just until the point of discomfort. He gasped as those hands pulled his pants down further to his knees, tangling there and exposing his ass. He groaned loudly, because that breeze felt so good right now.  
  
Those familiar hands returned; pressing now into his thighs, moving up to kneed the soft flesh of his cheeks, squeezing until blunt nails bit little crescents into the pale skin, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Loki said nothing, just leaned heavier on his arms and mewled, begging silently as his hips came to meet that harsh touch on their own. And Thor was happy to give him more.  
  
The fingers that came next were only covered in a thin layer of saliva. Two of them burned as Thor pushed them in, making Loki hiss as they pressed forward without stopping. Even with the pain, Loki could still feel his cock jump between his legs, heavy and dripping and wanting so badly to just come. But those fingers, though deep and pressing, strayed far away from that little bundle of nerves that both men knew would send Loki over the edge. It was horrible as Thor scissor and twisted within Loki’s tight walls, bringing him to the edge time and time again only to pull him back down. Right before he finally jumped.  
  
“F-fuck, Thor, please! I’m—I’m fine! Just fuck me already!” Loki said, refusing to admit that sounded all too much like begging in his ears. Loki never begged.  
  
The fingers inside him stilled, just sitting there inside him as a constant reminder of ‘not enough’ until Thor finally gave him mercy and pulled them out, though Loki was not sure which was better.  
  
“As you wish, my dear Brother.” Thor’s breath was hot against his ear, causing his entire body to shudder.   
  
Even now, Loki had no idea how Thor did it. His outfit was even more complicated than his, and yet the man had his cock out and ready in no time flat. Which was, really, it was totally wrong. And he should bring it up, as a concern only—and than that fucking hot cock was shoving inside him, too much and too little all at once, bringing Loki up onto his toes and a shrill sort of cry to admit from his throat and— _yeah_ , clothing concerns could wait until _after_ he was thoroughly fucked.   
  
\---  
  
Now, only a few yards away and past a trailer or two, the rest of the Avengers cast were taking a well earned break. They stood (or sat) around sipping from water bottles. Chris (Evans Chris, not the one currently plowing into his ‘brother’) was talking all buddy-buddy with Jeremy, who kept on smiling at everything he said and taking little movements closer to the blond. The permanent smile on his face was only half because of what Chris was talking about and half because Robert was standing right over Chris’s shoulder (who was, as always, oblivious to everything) glaring daggers at Jeremy, as if to say ‘take one step closer, and I’ll kill you’, as it was clear to everyone (besides Chris, of course) how Robert felt about anyone getting too chummy with the young blond. Of course, Jeremy knew this and would not miss an opportunity to see Robert’s face turn that wonderful shade of red as he stepped that much closer and lightly pushed Chris in the shoulder playfully.   
  
“And then he said—wait.” Chris’s smile fell suddenly, which was never a good look on him, as he suddenly noticed something, turning every which way to confirm it. “Where are Tom and Chris?”  
  
The rest of the little cast circle all paused and looked around before turning back to Cap’-Chris with a heavy shrug.  
  
“I haven’t seen them since we started filming that last shot.” Scarlett piped in, shifting from one foot to the other, because _goddamn_ these heels.  
  
“Well, they couldn’t have wandered too far. I mean—they knew we needed them for the next scene.” Mark said.  
  
This was not at all satisfying to Cap’-Chris. His lips pursed together in that way they did when he always grew determined and set his mind on one task totally.  
“I’ll find them. I’ll be right back, guys.” He turned on his heels and half-jogged off in the direction of the trailers. Maybe they had decided to simply beat the heat for a while.  
  
As he left, both Jeremy and Robert’s eyes followed him and then, as he ran out of sight, both male’s turned towards each other. Robert in a glare and Jeremy in amusement.   
  
“I think I’ll—“  
  
“No.” Robert almost shouted, “No! You stay right there! Right. There. I’m going to follow him.” He hissed, quickly going off after Chris.  
  
He could hear Jeremy laughing as he rounded the corner.  
  
\---  
  
“T-Thor, _please_! I just want— _ah_!”   
  
Loki had all his weight pressed against his arms, their support alone and the single hand on his hip were the only things keeping him upright, as he wasn’t sure when he lost feeling in his legs, though he wasn’t sure they were there anymore, turned totally into a puddle of goo. Thor was pressed against his back, chin resting on his shoulder to bit and nip at his neck as his hips thrust sharply into the body below him. His other hand was wrapped tightly around Loki’s cock again, though he wasn’t moving it at all and simply squeezed hard enough to keep Loki uncomfortable and unable to finish.  
  
“T-Thor…” Now, Loki was begging. His entire body was shaking, all his senses turned on ‘high’ and tuned to every little touch and pleasure that Thor would give him. He was tired and going insane with the need to finally come, all his muscles clenching and unclenching. He could feel Thor was also ready, every clench and thrust coming together to drive the God of Thunder crazy as well, but he held back. He held back to simply torture Loki further.  
  
“Please…”  
  
“You know what I want.” Thor breathed into his ear, grunting every time skin met skin. “You just have to say it brother.”  
  
“Tho—“ Loki hissed as his hair was grabbed in a fist and pulled back, exposing the curve of his neck, the angle bringing up little jolts of pain.  
  
“Tell me his name, Brother.”  
  
Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.  
  
“I-I don’t remember it.” He muttered out, barely audible. Loki could feel the smirk press against the side of his neck.  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Because—because I belong to you…Brother.”  
“Good.”  
  
The flood gates opened then. Thor let go of his hair and pressed him harder into the truck’s side, his grip on Loki’s cock moved to his hip, right where the other one came back to hold him still as his thrust picked up, faster and harder than before. Loki cried out, useless to do anything else but take it. Every thrust hit his prostate, making him see stars at the back of his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
Robert finally caught up to Cap’-Chris, who he almost lost when he had rounded a corner. Thankfully he had stopped suddenly, so when Robert came up behind him he almost ran straight into the guy.  
  
“God, Chris, I—“  
  
A cry interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“— _WOAH_!”   
  
\---  
  
“T-thor, I’m—I—“  
  
“Come for me, Loki.”   
  
It was too much. He gave out a final cry of pure ecstasy as his body convulsed and his orgasm was ripped from his body. Thor lasted only another few thrusts, the tightening around his cock and Loki’s cry finally tipping him over. He came with a hard grunt, burying the rest of his moan into Loki’s neck where a bruise would soon be.  
  
They slumped against each other, panting heavily onto the other’s skin, trying to ignore the dirty feeling of sweat and cum covering their bodies. Loki groaned, arms now trembling from holding his entire body up. Behind him, Thor scoffed.  
  
“Come here…” He spoke gently now as he turned Loki around to wrap his arms around Loki’s waist, supporting him fully as they kissed. As they pulled apart, Loki’s body stilled.  
  
“Uh…T-Thor?” He whispered out, hating how his voice cracked in the middle.  
  
“Hmmm, not now, Brother, give me a few minutes until we go again…” Thor simply muttered, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzled Loki’s neck.  
  
“No, seriously Chris, you—“  
  
“What did I say about—“  
  
“HEMSWORTH!” Tom—because he could be no one else as he stared right at fucking Robert Downey Jr. _who was just smiling at him! The cheeky fucking bastard_ —and finally the call of his last name knocked Chris out of character.   
  
The blond quickly whipped around, eyes going wide at the sight of his co-stars staring at him. And Tom. Both of them were still half naked.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
Robert was still smiling, amusement written all over his face. Chris stood next to him, totally still and wide-eyed and shocked with Robert’s hand covering his mouth, just in case he had decided to say something and ruin the moment.   
  
“Something tells me that was not in the script, is it Cap’?” Robert asked, a flicker of laughter lacing his voice. Chris couldn’t reply as there was still a hand smothering him. Chris still hadn’t moved in the slightest, not even turning away as Tom and Thor-Chris tried their best to pull their clothes back in place (to which Chris had to help Tom).  
  
Robert was still grinning as he too watched the other two males quickly rearrange themselves, thinking about what Jeremy’s reaction to all this will be when he tells him. Then, a wicked idea popped into his head.   
  
He pulled his hand away from his Chris’s mouth and leaned in, only slightly.  
  
“So, Cap’, when do we get to do our scene?”  
  
And that—that was totally Tony Stark's voice.  
  
Suddenly Steve Rogers was way too hot in his jacket.


End file.
